Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utilizing magnetic components to assist motors driving a hammer chamber with one or two hammers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to improved designs to assist pneumatic motors or air motors having magnetic hammer components.
Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic motors or air motors, though widely used for hand tools and other applications, suffer from certain disadvantages. One disadvantage is that friction reduces the amount of torque or power that can be generated by the motor and causes wear on moving parts. In the case of air motors having a hammer assembly, another disadvantage is that many misfires of the hammers occur due to the hammers not being in strike-ready position at the proper time, which in turn limits the amount of torque generated, as described below. Another disadvantage is that the size of air compressor needed to supply adequate air flow so as to generate sufficient torque is larger than that normally had by individual consumer users. In general, it would be beneficial to increase the amount of torque generated by air tools, all other things being equal. In a similar manner electric motors can suffer some of the same inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements that address these issues.